Gunter
Gunter is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the prologue and the Conquest and Revelation routes. Profile A Great Knight of middling class birth, Gunter became a well-known and respected knight in the Nohrian army due to his work ethic and charm. Though he settled down with a family, he eventually returned to the Nohrian army. He was ordered by King Garon to supervise and train his child, Corrin, who was currently residing in the Northern Fortress. Gunter became one of their retainers as well as their main combat instructor. Prologue After several years, thanks to Gunter's training, Corrin eventually won their right to leave the Northern Fortress after many years of being forced to live there. Gunter and one of Corrin's servants follow them as they are summoned to Castle Krakenburg. There, Garon gives Corrin one final test; kill a group of Hoshido soldiers that were recently captured. Assisting Corrin in battle, they eventually defeat all of the Hoshidan soldiers. After Garon tasks Corrin to survey a fortress situated at the Bottomless Canyon. Gunter provides back-up alongside Hans, who was assigned by Garon to accompany them. At the Canyon, Corrin sees that the fortress is occupied by Hoshidan soldiers and decides to head back, a choice Gunter approves. Unfortunately, Hans goes rogue and kills one of the Hoshidan soldier, forcing Gunter and Corrin to fight. After the Nohrian royal siblings rescue Corrin and sends them back, Hans ambushes Gunter on a bridge. The rickety old bridge, damaged by Hans' attack, collapses under Gunter's feet, flinging him and his horse into the canyon. He is presumed dead due to the nature of the canyon. (Though Garon reveals in Chapter 27 of Revelation, that this was in order to send Gunter into Valla, where Anankos would make him his chosen vessel). Birthright Gunter does not appear in Birthright, though he is among the lives Corrin regrets having lost during their journey to defend Hoshido by overthrowing Nohr. Since Valla does not appear in this route, his exact fate is unknown. it is assumed that, like the other two routes, he survived his fall into Valla, but is unable to leave. Corrin later avenges Gunter by killing Hans, who was responsible for his "demise". Conquest In Chapter 15, Azura decides to visit a mysterious world and unknowingly brings Corrin with her. Upon arrival, the two are ambushed by invisible soldiers, but a timely rescue by Gunter allows the trio to escape and eventually return to Nohr. After the three escape from the ambush, Gunter reveals that he thought that he would have been dead, but landed on actual ground. Uncertain of what to do and where he was, he tried fighting the soldiers that came a few times, but almost died. During one of Azura's visits to Valla, she found and nursed him back to health, telling him where to hide. He accompanies Corrin back to the surface world when more invisible soldiers attack them. In Chapter 16, Garon welcomes Gunter back into the Nohrian army, Gunter thanks him and Hans also welcomes him back, but Gunter remains silent towards him. Gunter subsequently aids Corrin's effort to put an end to the age-old conflict shared between Hoshido and Nohr. A peace treaty is thereafter signed between the two nations, following which Gunter crowns Xander as the new king of Nohr. Revelation Gunter plays a major role in this route compare to the other two routes. After Azura brings Corrin to the Kingdom of Valla, in Chapter 7, Gunter is revealed to have survived the fall into the Canyon and Corrin, their servant, and Azura eventually teams up with him to escape the Vallite forces. Returning to the Canyon, Gunter follows Corrin's plan of hoping to gain support in stopping the war, and is viciously branded a traitor along with them. In Chapter 10, Zola, impersonating Izana, attempts to lure Corrin and his army into a trap, but Gunter, not fooled by this, is able to see through his illusory veil and forces him out of disguise and Zola battles against Corrin's army. From there, Gunter follows Corrin into a series of battles, until they manage to convince both the Hoshido and Nohr armies into joining their cause. When they all jump into the Bottomless Canyon to enter Valla, Scarlet is killed in the process. In Chapter 23, Ryoma, mourning Scarlet, warns Corrin that there is a traitor in the group. Gunter also reiterates that Corrin stated they were attacked as they fell. Ryoma remarks that he hadn't spoken out about it since Corrin wanted everyone to build a sense of trust with each other. In Chapter 25, suspicions of the traitor rise as they venture deeper into the castle. Gunter manages to find Corrin and helps them to their feet after they were hit by an unseen force. As the ascend the stairs, Gunter warns them that they should be careful so they can avoid an ambushed death like Scarlet. In Chapter 26, when the army, except for Corrin and Azura are ambushed by a large fire spell, Gunter begins to accuse them as traitors, however Corrin accuses him of treason in turn, recalling how he offhandedly mentioned the flower in Scarlet: Scarlet had pinned a flower to her armor before leaping into the canyon, but when the others discovered her corpse, the flower had already been destroyed during the attack. Thus the people who saw that were them and the assailant who killed Scarlet. Gunter then laughs maniacally as he confirms Corrin's suspicions, revealing he has been acting a spy and servant of Anankos since he arrived at Valla. Gunter thinks that with this sudden betrayal of one of their most trusted allies must break their trust in others, but Corrin tells him that they still trust a part of him. Gunter engages the army in battle. After defeating him, Gunter still refuses to give up, but Azura begins to sing while Corrin reminds him of their time together back in the Northern Fortress. Gunter raises his sword as if he was about to attack Corrin, but instead plunges his sword into himself, dispelling Anankos' control over him. As he is healed, Gunter tells Corrin about the gift he refused to receive from Garon: When he did so, it greatly upset Garon and as a result, Gunter's wife and child were killed as well as the people who lived in his town. Having lost everything, Gunter swore revenge on Nohr and King Garon, befriending Corrin in hopes of using them as a means to exact revenge on King Garon. Corrin forgives him nonetheless, as he was their first friend and helped them, no matter what his motivations were. Surprised that Corrin still trusts him even after deceiving them and killing Scarlet, Corrin, knowing that his actions were only because of Anankos' control over him, tells Gunter to live on for Scarlet's sake as well as the family and friends he had lost. After Anankos is defeated, Gunter watches Corrin's coronation from afar, and leaves happily, sets off for an unknown destination. Regardless in all paths except Birthright, Gunter disappears after the war and scholars debate on his fate whether he died or has found a place to live in peace. Personality While a strict man and personal trainer of Corrin, he is not heartless. As mentioned in his supports with Corrin, Garon had treated them poorly with starvation for male Corrin, and whipping for female Corrin. As a result, Gunter often snuck meals and turned the whip into a ball. In his supports with Jakob, Gunter provides a bit of tough love, saying he could not die until Jakob was a proper adult lest he carry the shame to his grave. As a result of the tragedies brought to him by Garon, he developed a hostile view towards royalty, believing that common folk like him were seen by them as pawns for their schemes or weeds to be cut down on a whim. It is this hatred that allows Anankos to take control over him. His history also made him incredibly strict towards Corrin as a means to an end, but it caused him to care about them deeply, almost like a fatherly figure throughout their youth. When freed of Anankos' control, Gunter was more than willing to atone for his actions with his life, and was confused as to why Corrin would forgive him for betrayal. He was touched by their unyielding belief in him and vows to help see their war through in the end. His very last act in the Revelation story shows that Gunter's greatest source of pride is the way Corrin turned out from all of his years of service and care. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats |-|Chapter 2= Sword - D Lance - C Axe - D |Item= Iron Lance }} |-|Conquest Chapter 15= Sword - D Lance - B Axe - C |Item= Steel Lance Steel Axe Javelin Vulnerary }} |-|Revelation Chapter 7= Sword - D Lance - C Axe - D |Item= Steel Lance Vulnerary Vulnerary }} As an Enemy Revelation Chapter 26 - The Vallite King |-|Normal= Sword - C Lance - A Axe - B |Item= Brave Lance Tomahawk Steel Sword Bifröst (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Sword - C Lance - A Axe - B |Item= Brave Lance Tomahawk Steel Sword Bifröst (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Lance - A Axe - B |Item= Brave Lance Tomahawk Steel Sword Bifröst (Dropped) }} Growth Rates |35% |25% |0% |15% |5% |20% |25% |5% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Max Stat Modifiers | +2 | 0 | +1 | -2 | 0 | +2 | -2 |} Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Female) Other Supports * Corrin (Male) * Jakob * Kana (If Gunter is his father) Note: Gunter cannot have support conversations/gain support bonuses in Revelation Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest= |} Partner Sets |-|Conquest= |} Special Classes |} Overall Gunter is the stereotypical 'Jagen-type unit' of the game being a powerful beginning unit because he is pre-promoted, but ultimately losing effectiveness in the later game. Some could say that he is only a true 'Jagen' in Revelation, as that is the only route where he joins from the start of the game. In Birthright, he is unavailable throughout the game's entirety. However in Conquest, Gunter has potential worth for a long term unit, especially if Boo Camp is not available. He has relatively solid base stats when rejoining, allowing him to work alongside the army in decent ways, though harder difficulties do lessen such benefits. Unfortunately, he has some of the poorest stat growths out of all units in the game, making him a hard sell for a serious long running unit in Revelation, especially when the player has four other units that have access to his class, the Great Knight. Like a 'Jagen-type unit', he is an EXP sponge, requiring a lot to level up in the early game, something the player is better off spending on their beginning units. Gunter is, however, a good beginning supporting partner for Corrin, as his personal skill Forceful Partner increases Corrin's Hit Rate by 15 and damage dealt by 3 if he is the supporting unit to a Corrin-lead battle. Overall, he is great for the early game (especially on harder difficulties), but there are much better units to put time into training than Gunter in the long run. Keep in mind that Gunter can only form Supports with Corrin and Jakob, and for those two, he can only have supports in the Conquest route and cannot form them in the Revelation route. On a plus side, he already has two Eternal Seal built into him, setting his level cap at 30, rather than 20. Regardless, Gunter starts off with his Cavalier skills built in, which is good considering that he is a formidable tank for the early game and can safely rescue wayward units thanks to Shelter. In Revelation, if willing to train him two levels, he can learn Luna for more early offensive prowess and Armored Blow, giving him more physical bulkiness when engaging enemies. If the player is willing to train him, he can slide into the Paladin class for more even stats, though there is nothing really to write home about aside from Defender so he can be even more sturdy as an early game tank and Aegis to shave off damage, especially magic damage. Despite his poor potential, Gunter is still useful in My Castle during arena battles. Until he hits level 20 or higher, he fights unpromoted enemies and usually makes short work of them, making him a good candidate for wearing an Arena Shield. ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Inveterate Soldier :''Veteran knight of Nohr. One of Corrin's retainers. Extremely strict. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: Axe |Skill= Iron Axe }} Axe |Skill= Iron Axe }} Axe |Skill= Steel Axe }} Axe |Skill= Silver Axe Harsh Command }} Axe |Skill= Silver Axe Harsh Command }} Skills Quotes ''Fates'' :See Main Article: Gunter/Fates Quotes. ''Heroes'' :See Main Article: Gunter/Heroes Quotes. Possible Endings Fates ; Gunter - Inveterate Knight (老騎士 Rōkishi lit. Old Knight) : Gunter disappeared soon after the war ended, never to be seen again. Scholars continue to debate if he died soon afterward, or if he found a quiet place to spend the rest of his days in contemplation. ; Gunter and Corrin : Gunter retired and spent his days in the Nohrian countryside. There are no further records of him. Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Gunter is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Gunter is derived from the elements gund "war" and hari "army, warrior." This was the name of a semi-legendary 5th-century Burgundian king. Trivia *Gunter was voted as the 12th most popular male character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Gunter shares his Japanese voice actor, the late Rokurō Naya, with Anankos. **He also shares his English voice actor, DC Douglas, with Barst and Wrys in Heroes. *During certain cut-scenes when Gunter is holding his Lance while not riding on his mount as a Great Knight, he will use the animations of a Lancer. *Gunter shares his critical quote "This ends now!" with Corrin and Kana. This could be because he is a teacher or fatherly figure to Corrin. *His artwork in Heroes depicts him wielding a Nohrian Silver Axe. *Gunter and Nyx are the only first generation playable unit who are not encountered in all three routes, as he does not appear at all in Birthright, but is playable in both Conquest and Revelation. *Gunter is the only playable character that can be supported in one path, Conquest, but not in the other, Revelation. **Despite that he cannot have supports in Revelation, Gunter has a ''Revelation ''paired ending coded into the game, however this ultimately goes unused. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Male Characters